


Allergies

by YourLemon (lemonjam)



Series: Little things [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonjam/pseuds/YourLemon
Summary: No end, no beginning, just a flash.





	Allergies

Allergies was a big deal and spring was unbearable. Jae couldn't even lay down properly in his tiny upper bunk with his sneeze and coughs. This was three in the morning when everyone needed sleep the most, so he dismissed himself from the room and slid into the living room. 

He wasn't the only one awake. There was someone still studying under the dim light of the desk lamp.

The owner of the shadow didn't even move an inch from his textbooks but Jae knew both of them were smiling. He quietly walk up to the board shoulders, bent down and place his head against the warmth.

"Hey," Jae muffled a cough to squeeze out a sound from sleepiness.

"Hey you," Brian turned his head and brushed a light kiss against Jae's cheeks.

"Bri, get some sleep," Jae mouthed.

"Ten pages left. you need more sleep," Brian mouthed back.

Ten pages left to study converted to Jae's time was another decade so he gave up. He sat on the floor and rested his head against Brian's thighs. They rarely really showed any affection in front of others, but late night studies was an exception. 

As Dowoon crossed the room for the toilet, he gave the widest smile and even waved to the two with his eyelids half open, then disappeared into the bathroom. 


End file.
